The Relaxation Plan
by alwaysblueskies
Summary: Kurt is too busy working. Blaine rectifies that. Futurefic. Smut.


A/N: Sometimes I just really want to write future fic. This might have one more chapter...

* * *

_The chapter in which Blaine schemes and spends more time appreciating Kurt_

Blaine just really misses his husband. For the past two weeks Kurt had been working with his boss on one of the biggest lines of the season and to say Kurt was stressed would be an understatement. Kurt would go to work early in the morning grabbing a thermos of coffee on his way out and calling out a "Bye Blaine!" before Blaine could even rub the sleep from his eyes. And then he would not get home until nearly midnight, leaving Blaine to either cook for himself or buy takeout (the delivery girl knows his name…and he knows all about her boyfriend who cheated on her).

Blaine tries to get him to relax. He's on his sixth attempt actually. He reminds Kurt that he has a whole team of designers that work for him that could help him with the collection so that he could get home at a normal hour. Blaine worries every night when it's dark and Kurt still isn't home, safe in his arms. But, Kurt is stubborn and he doesn't trust other people to do his designs justice. So he's basically the one doing all the work. Kurt keeps assuring him that he's fine and that once this collection is finished he will be back to normal but Blaine isn't so easily appeased.

As much as Blaine would like to blame their drifting only on Kurt, he can't. He just started supervising a few afterschool programs at the school where he teaches. He had just started staying at work a bit later before this collection started and Kurt probably thought it was okay to stay at work since Blaine was doing the same thing.

Still, Blaine just misses his husband. And even though this isn't really what this is about, he would be fine with just sitting around enjoying Kurt's presence; they haven't had sex in these two weeks either. Actually, there may have been one morning where he was really desperate and Kurt quickly jerked him off before he went to work but that didn't really count because he didn't get to get Kurt off in return. And really he wants more than a hasty hand job.

Blaine just can't take it anymore. He really wants his husband back and when Blaine Anderson-Hummel puts his mind to something, he will get it.

One day Blaine puts his plan to spend time with his husband into action, without Kurt's knowledge of course. Kurt would never agree to this but Blaine knows just how to make this a success. Since Blaine has many vacation days that he barely ever takes, he calls out of work for tomorrow. Easy.

The difficult part is getting Kurt away from his job for a whole 24 hours. Blaine has to be sneaky about this.

"Hello, Hannah speaking."

"Oh, hey Hannah. This is Blaine."

"Blaine! Do you want me to get Kurt for you? He should be around here somewhere…"

"No no…uh, could I just speak to you for a moment instead?"

"Urm, sure? What can I do for you?"

"Well, Kurt has been really stressed the past few weeks and he really could use a break I'm sure. He would never tell anyone that though, he's too proud. So, I wanted to know if he would really be missed if he didn't come in to work tomorrow. I promise he will be back by Thursday."

"This collection is really important Blaine. Even if we don't think we'll need him here, I doubt _Kurt_ will agree."

"Oh, just leave that to me. But, it's okay if he doesn't come in tomorrow?"

Hannah replies with a chuckle, "Sure Blaine. Hopefully Kurt will be relaxed after a day away from the studio."

They quickly say their goodbyes and Blaine's plan is put into action.

* * *

When Kurt comes home that night, Blaine is all smiles. He did some errands during the day, picking up some of Kurt's favorite bubble bath, foods, and movies for their day in tomorrow. Then he did some cleaning which was mostly just him dancing around half naked thinking about how wonderful it'll feel to have his husband back.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Exhausting as usual…but this collection will be done soon and then I promise I'll stop neglecting you."

"You've been neglecting me? I haven't even noticed…anyways, how about we order some of that Thai food you really love?"

"That sounds perfect Blaine; I'll go take a shower while we wait for them to deliver."

Kurt and Blaine sit together on the couch once Kurt is done with his shower. It warms Blaine's heart just being able to be close to Kurt without any interruption.

Once the dishes are cleaned and Kurt is asleep, Blaine turns off their alarm clock. Then, he takes Kurt's cell phone and turns off his backup alarm. And then he takes his IPod and turns off his backup backup alarm. Kurt is really thorough.

Blaine falls asleep with a smile on his face while curled up in Kurt's arms and thinking about the wonderful day that will take place tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine wakes up around 10 o' clock and is happily surprised to still feel Kurt's warmth wrapped around him. He gently removes himself from Kurt's arms and turns around to face his husband. Kurt's entire body is illuminated from the light that peaks through the curtains and Blaine is speechless for a moment. He has always been amazed by the beauty of his husband.

Blaine really loves watching Kurt sleep. He always has. He is just so calm and gorgeous and it seems as if there is no way pain could ever reach him. Blaine takes his time letting his eyes roam his husband's body until he can't take it anymore and must touch.

Kurt snuffles in his sleep and rolls over onto his back which gives Blaine perfect access to all he wants to touch. He lets his fingertips lightly roam over Kurt's chest paying special attention to his nipples. He quickly gets to where he really wants to touch and puts his palm over Kurt's groin. He rubs for a few minutes until he really can't take it anymore and gently removes Kurt's black boxer briefs. His mouth waters in anticipation when he sees Kurt's half hard cock. Blaine situates himself between Kurt's legs at the end of the bed and looks up to make sure Kurt is still asleep before giving the underside a lick. Kurt moans above him and Blaine takes that as a signal to continue. He easily takes Kurt into his mouth and sucks on the head, swiping his tongue in Kurt's slit. Kurt quickly hardens in his mouth and Blaine moans. He continues sucking on Kurt, taking a deep breath through his nose and taking more of Kurt's length. He hears Kurt moaning above him as he starts bobbing his head. His husband's hands move from his sides and his fingers wind themselves into Blaine's curly hair.

Kurt's voice is still muddled with sleep when he attempts to speak to Blaine. Blaine pulls off with a pop, keeping one hand still wrapped around Kurt, lightly stroking.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine asks innocently, like he hasn't just been sucking Kurt off in earnest.

"Blainee, what are you—what time is it? I need to be at work…Blaine it's 10:30!" Kurt says, unwinding his hands from Blaine's curls.

Blaine tries to explain before Kurt gets hysterical. He still doesn't understand how Kurt could be thinking about work. He really thought a blowjob wakeup would do the trick.

"Kurt, calm down baby. I—I got you off from work. Me too. Today is a no working day. You need to relax, I miss you." Blaine says.

"But Blaine. You know about all the work and – God Blaine, you need to stop." Kurt looks down at Blaine to see his lips wrapped loosely around his cock and bites his lip.

"No work. That's it Kurt. Just lay back and let me take care of you. I know how much you like coming down my throat." Blaine says before going back to sucking on Kurt's dick with gusto.

Kurt stops resisting then. He can never resist hearing Blaine talk dirty and hearing that one little sentence made his whole body go hot. He puts his hands back his hair and pulls a little which makes Blaine moan around his cock. He loves watching Blaine go down on him, to see his length disappear into the tight wet heat of his lover's mouth.

Once Blaine starts to hear Kurt's panting increase, he pulls off and moves his mouth down to suck on Kurt's balls while fisting his husbands cock. Blaine looks up to see Kurt flushed, with his lips slightly parted and breathing heavily.

"Please Blaine, I'm close—so close. Feels so good….c'mon suck me." Kurt says while lightly tugging Blaine's hair to get him back on his cock. Blaine chuckles and then takes Kurt back into his mouth sucking as hard as he can. He swipes his tongue over the slit once more and that is it for Kurt who groans out Blaine's name before thrusting his hips up and coming in Blaine's mouth while Blaine swallows every drop.

Blaine makes his way up Kurt's body, leaving kisses in random spots that make Kurt giggle until he reaches his mouth and kisses him deep. Kurt's body is lax under Blaine, finally calm and sated.

He stops kissing Kurt when he hears him mumble something about helping him with his own problem against his lips. He presses one more kiss to his husband's lips just because it feels so good to be able to kiss him again before responding.

"Nope, we have all day for that. Right now you are going to take a nap while I go make those pancakes you love so much." Blaine says while sliding off the bed and throwing on some pajama pants. Kurt is already dosing off like he does every time he orgasms, without fail. He hears Kurt murmur some mostly unintelligible words but he does hear a soft "Thank you" before he slips out the door with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry if there were any errors.


End file.
